


NCIS & NCIS: New Orleans Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: NCIS [+ NCIS: New Orleans] Imagines [1]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the NCIS & NCIS: New Orleans characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Dwayne Pride - blowing Pride in the car and he’s nervous that someone might see.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Pride](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172579582747/of-badges-and-guns-its-been-a-while-since-i)

> _Imagine blowing Pride in the car and he’s nervous that someone might see._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“Woah, woah, what are you thinkin’, doing that here?” Pride manages when your hand decides to unzip his pants.

“What? Worried someone might see?” you tease, getting an incredulous look from the man you’d been teasing all day. Of course you’d finally decide to stop teasing him when you got in his car.

“What? You aren’t?”

“I think the risk is a little bit of a turn on,” you hum, kissing down his neck and, when he doesn’t stop you, you slip your hand into his jeans. “Do you want me to stop, King?”

His breathing was quick and the single glance you send to him as you release his cock from his pants is enough to see the conflict on his face when his eyes dart around the outside of the car, “You are trouble, girl.”

“That’s not an answer,” you giggle, excitement rushing through you at the prospect of him letting you do this right here, right now.

“Don’t you dare stop.”


	2. Dwayne Pride - fucking Pride in his kitchen when he’s supposed to be cooking dinner for the two of you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Pride](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172579630577/of-badges-and-guns-hello-my-name-is-streamy-and-i)

> _Imagine fucking Pride in his kitchen when he’s supposed to be cooking dinner for the two of you._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“You are just one huge distraction, you know that, darlin’?” you relished in the look on Pride’s face as he pulls away from your kiss.

“I can’t help it when you look good enough to eat,” you tease back, getting a chuckle as he shakes his head, motioning to the half-finished meal he’d been in the middle of cooking.

“We’d have something to eat if you would quit distracting me.”

You slip your way between Pride and the counter, slipping your hand around the back of his neck to pull him down into another kiss, “Dinner can wait.”


End file.
